Atashi no Mune wa Hanasaku Hazu sa
is Fleur's first single that was released on September 12, 2018. The song is written by Hibiki. Track List # #Fleur♡Power #Atashi no Mune wa Hanasaku Hazu sa (Off Vocal) #Fleur♡Power (Off Vocal) Lyrics Rōmaji= Saite mirai ni mukatte ippo fumikonde...! Chīsana tsubomi no yō ni hajimaru Kireina hana no akogare ni nare Fukanzen'na kanji (#00FFFF|Ka}}/ / shiyō mo nai kanji) Kaeru ni nanika dekiru koto wa aru no kana? #89CFF0|Ru}}/ / zettai akiramenaide #ED2939|Ay}}/ Mata kobushi de ishi no Atashi no mune wa (Hi!) hanasaku hazu sa (Hi!) Dokodemo nantoka zenbu no chōsen wo Atashi no mune wa (Hi!) hanasaku hazu sa (Hi!) Yume ga kanau yō ni naru to otona suru deshou Mirai e...! Maigo no tanoshimi no ichibu dayo Daisukina basho wo mitsukeru sōda ne Fū wo fukitobasu (#89CFF0|Ru}}/ / dokodemo ikeru) Aratana keiken ga saku no tasuke ni naru hazu #00FFFF|Ka}}/ / zettai shibomu shinaide #ED2939|Ay}}/ Daisukina hito tachi to Atashi no jōnetsu wa (Hi!) akashi no nanda sa (Hi!) Kono saite yumemiru wo tsudzukeru nda Atashi no jōnetsu wa (Hi!) akashi no nanda sa (Hi!) Itsuka utsukushiku saku koto wo shiru tame ni Kimi nanda...! Everybody say Love Live! YAY!! Sekai wa hidoi kamo ga #9370DB|Mi}}/ / atashi ga shinjiru kagiri #89CFF0|Ru}}/ / Sora no hanabi ni mo #F88379|Hi}}/ / kirakira kagayaiteru yo Our precious blooming bud..! Atashi no mune wa (Hi!) hanasaku hazu sa (Hi!) Dokodemo nantoka zenbu no chōsen wo Atashi no mune wa (Hi!) hanasaku hazu sa (Hi!) Yume ga kanau yō ni naru to otona suru deshou Mirai e...! Terasu mirai ni mukatte ippo fumikonde!! |-| Kanji= 咲いて未来にむかって　一歩踏み込んで・・・！ 小さな　つぼみのように始まる キレイな　花のあこがれになれ 不完全な感じ（しようもない感じ） 変えるに何かできることはあるのかな？ 強さを信じて　絶対あきらめないで またコブシで意志の未来にむかうよ あたしの胸は（Hi！）花咲くはずさ（Hi！） どこでも　なんとか　全部の挑戦を あたしの胸は（Hi！）花咲くはずさ（Hi！） 夢が叶うようになると　大人するでしょう 未来へ・・・！ 迷子の　楽しみの一部だよ ダイスキな　場所をみつけるそうだね 封を吹き飛ばす（どこでもいける） 新たな経験が咲くの助けになるはず 背の立ち上がって　絶対しぼむしないで ダイスキな人たちと明日にむかうよ あたしの情熱は（Hi！）証のなんださ（Hi！） この咲いて　夢見る　を続けるんだ あたしの情熱は（Hi！）証のなんださ（Hi！） いつか美しく咲く　ことをしるために 君なんだ・・・！ Everybody say Love Live！YAY！！ 世界はひどいかもが　あたしが信じるかぎり 空の花火にもキラキラ輝いてるよ Our precious blooming bud・・・！ あたしの情熱は証のなんださ この咲いて　夢見る　を続けるんだ・・・ あたしの胸は（Hi！）花咲くはずさ（Hi！） どこでも　なんとか　全部の挑戦を あたしの胸は（Hi！）花咲くはずさ（Hi！） 夢が叶うようになると　大人するでしょう 未来へ・・・！ 照らす未来にむかって　一歩踏み込んで！！ |-| English= Take one step toward that blooming future...! Starting out like a small bud Yearning to become a beautiful flower Feeling incomplete (feeling useless) Is there anything I can do to change? Believing in my strength, I swear I will never give up Instead, I'll head to the future with determination in my fist My heart will (Hi!) bloom like a flower (Hi!) Anywhere and anyhow, I will accept all challenges My heart will (Hi!) bloom like a flower (Hi!) Hoping my dreams will come true and I'll be more mature In the future...! Getting lost is part of the fun And so is finding the place you love Just let the wind (let you to wherever) New experiences is sure to help me bloom Standing tall, I swear I won't wilt With those I love, I'm heading straight to our tomorrow My passion is (Hi!) all the proof I need (Hi!) To continue on with this blossoming dream My passion is (Hi!) all the proof I need (Hi!) To know that I will someday blossom beautifully For you...! Everybody say Love Live! YAY!! The world can be cruel but as long as I believe I'll find myself shining so bright like fireworks in the sky Our precious blooming bud...! My passion is all the proof I need To continue on with this blossoming dream... My heart will (Hi!) bloom like a flower (Hi!) Anywhere and anyhow, I will accept all challenges My heart will (Hi!) bloom like a flower (Hi!) Hoping my dreams will come true and I'll be more mature In the future...! Take one step toward that shining future!! Category:Discography:Fleur Category:Love Live! Aurora!! Category:Fleur Songs Category:Singles Category:Lyrics